googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Forum:ExE articles: a radical solution
We are missing a lot of articles on Sbiis' latest googologisms. I'm here to propose a quick solution to the void: * We create a template that generalizes all the pages that we have on these numbers. This template would provide slots for the name of the number, its value in ExE, its etymology, a citation, and space for any additional comments. * With a lot of grunt work, we assemble a computer-readable table of all the names of the numbers and their values. * A bot generates all the articles from the table, using the template. The template has the advantage that we can modify all the numbers' pages at once. In addition, it would be nice to have this table anyway, just because Sbiis' work is a "canonical" googology text and this is sort of a way of preserving the names in a raw format. While I'm at it, I would like to question the value of the "approximations in other notations" tables. Do we need them on EVERY article? Why not just on the milestone numbers, like pentacthulhum? you're.so. 18:59, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :Probably we must ignore most of these names expect the most famous like "grangol" or "grand godgahlahgong". Words like "pentacthulhutetripso-gralgathor" are hard to pronounce, memorize and write down. They had been shown only for the connection between naming roots and Hyper-E expressions. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 11:57, May 9, 2014 (UTC) ::It's sort of been our tradition here to make a new article for every googologism. It...uh...artificially inflates our article count. you're.so. 14:51, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah. They be like "OMG THIS WIKI HAS MOAR ARTICLES THAN THAT MATH WIKI" and then they find out that almost half of the articles are about Saibianisms :P King2218 (talk) 15:17, May 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::There is actually some logic to it, aside from making it seem like we have more content than we do. We're trying to document every single Saibianism ever coined, so we might as well make separate articles for each one. It's the same amount of content as a redirect to a milestone page :P you're.so. 16:31, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::Impossible, there are too many of them (\(>10^{1000000}\) below tethrathoth). Wythagoras (talk) 19:45, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Digitization project started at Project:ExE numbers. you're.so. 16:49, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :Well, the current content of this page says nothing about etymology and comparisons with other notations. I promise to make a separated page for each Saibianism. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 17:13, May 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I've started adding etymologies to the page, and as above, I'm proposing removing the "Approximations" section for all numbers except milestones. ::Please don't waste your time on making these articles while we're still deciding on whether to carry this through. you're.so. 19:12, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Why remove? We can just keep where it is and just don't add it to new pages. Also, I believe its not needed to create all that are in Saibian's pages. About 600 to 1000 numbers (eliminate the most trivial) would be enough, in my opinion. Wythagoras (talk) 19:43, May 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::Okay, well. Fire away, I guess. We'll decide later whether we'll automate article creation. you're.so. 20:55, May 9, 2014 (UTC)